


Threads of the Heart

by chartreusegale



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chartreusegale/pseuds/chartreusegale
Summary: Inspired by a really, really bad google translation of an enmity dark grid, all enmity attackers apparently like knitting (https://imgur.com/a/4LkZSwP)Zoi, Kolulu try to teach Nier how to knit. She’s not very good at it, but Six eventually joins in to help.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Threads of the Heart

“It happened again!” a wail filled with despair threatens to grow into a sob.

Zoi puts a finger to a chin as she appraises the mysterious disaster that has just taken place before her.

“D-Don’t worry at all!” Kolulu says, desperately trying to prevent a true cataclysm that would tear the Grancypher from the skies, “This definitely happens to everyone who’s starting out, you’ll get the hang of it in no time!”

Nier sits before them, her hands wrapped around her face, on the verge of tears. The cause of them are two simple weapons one might find on any island. 

Two simple knitting needles lie on the table between them, a single strand of yarn tied around one end, and looped around the other, like one might find in the hands of Rosine or Korwa or any other crafts enthusiast.

The only issue with these two, as well as the unfortunate attempt at a magnificent scarf for the Singularity, is that they have been very neatly cleaved in half.

Zoi takes a needle in hand and examines the cut.

“A curious phenomenon.” she says, mostly to herself as Kolulu frantically dumps more marshmallows into a cup of hot cocoa and offers it to the dark haired Erune in the middle of a full mental breakdown.

“DANCHOU-SAN IS GOING TO THROW ME OFF THE SHIP!” she wails, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Waaa, please don’t cry!” Kolulu throws chocolate cookies at the girl in a strange ritual to ward off her friend’s despair.

“This is no mistake of knitting technique,” Zoi declares, confident in her deductive skills.

She pulls the detective hat she received from Barawa tighter onto her head, certain she would do the title of Great Detective (in-training) no shame.

“Such a clean cut cannot be achieved through simple misapplied pressure of the fingers.” she posits.

“IT’S BECAUSE I’M NOT WORTHY OF DANCHOU-SAN’S LOVE!” she sobs, digging her nails into her own face, “THE WORLD ITSELF JUST WANTS ME TO DISAPPEAR!”

“N-Nobody wants that!” Kolulu says, seemingly equally troubled by her inability to quell the emotional Erune’s sorrow, “R-Remember those cookies you made the other day? Those were delicious!”

Nier’s sobs stop suddenly, as if cut off by a blade as sharp as the one that cut the needle.

Kolulu’s face brightens, at the prospect that her friend’s tears might have finally been staunched by the power of friendship.

“They were disgusting.” Nier’s voice is a monotone no different than the sound of skulls hitting the floor, her expression functionally indistinguishable from an actual gravestone. 

She never even once breaks direct eye contact with the small green haired child.

“You eat anything.” The words strike deep into little girls’ heart. “Your words mean nothing.”

The sobs commence once more, this time with an additional soprano part as Kolulu bawls her eyes out while stuffing marshmallows directly from the container into her mouth.

Ignoring the plight of the other girls in the room, Zoi nods to herself confidently as she ascertains the source of the leftover traces of magic on the wooden halves.

She initially suspected the Death Arcarum to be the culprit when she first heard the story of Nier’s knitting misadventures from a distraught Kolulu, but the massive primal beast is not one capable of such subtle mechanics.

Remembering Detective Barawa’s last case, Zoi strives to perform her duty as junior investigator as best she can.

She stands up suddenly, immediately capturing the attention of both crying girls, one of them still stuffing herself with marshmallows to assuage the pain of rejection, and the other preparing to destroy the entire universe to heal hers.

“I’ve got it!” she declares triumphantly before dramatically pointing her finger downwards.

“The culprit is YOU!” she shouts decisively, “You yourself are the very reason why your attempts at knitting have gone so far unrewarded!” 

As outstanding as Detective Barawa always seemed when performing his accusations, Zoi couldn’t help but feel like she is doing something wrong. Two dark red orbs, glistening with tears in the lanternlight look up at her asking a single question without words: “Why?”

A dark aura grows within the room and the tension is almost palpable.

Zoi looks at her accusatory finger questioningly, wondering whether she did it wrong. Was her angle off? No, that couldn’t be it, she had practiced this motion in the mirror a dozen times before taking on Kolulu’s request. 

Normally the villains were supposed to throw their hat on the ground in frustration, admit to their mistakes and promise to resolve whatever issue was ongoing.

This is not quite the same effect.

“Knitting...huh…” a slightly obscured voice comes from the doorway, interrupting what was probably moments from being the end of the world.

An intimidating masked figure stands menacingly at the entrance to the room, arms crossed, but deadly claws strapped to his belt at the ready.

“SHIKF-SHAN!” Kolulu cries as she runs to the man. Her face is a mess of gooey sugar and tears, but that does not deter her from throwing her arms around his waist and applying a healthy layer of snot onto the one of a kind Eternals’ uniform.

“E-EEH! What are you doing!?” he shouts, his aura of danger dispersed in an instant.

“I can’t cheer her up!” she weeps, “Nothing is working, and the needles keep breaking and she’s so sad and-”

Zoi holds up her evidence for everyone to see.

“These needles are crafted of sturdy wood, and would not yield to one of such feeble musculature as Nier.” she states, emulating Barawa’s explanation pose as best she can.

She pauses to look back at the tear stained cheeks of the Erune seated on the couch.

“Especially not when she is being so gentle and precise with her technique.” she adds quickly.

She brandishes the needle high up into the air.

“These were clearly sliced apart by a blade wrought of magic,” she declares, “A magic so fast, so accurate, unnoticeable even to the caster herself!”

She swings her finger back down at Nier, making sure she gets the angle of the pose perfect.

“Nier! The culprit is you!” she repeats.

The accused sniffles quietly but says nothing in her defense.

Kolulu rushes back over to the older girl and offers her a cup of hot cocoa that at this point is mostly just a gigantic molten marshmallow.

“I-It’s OK Nier-san!” she says encouragingly, “I’m sure it’s just an accidental reflex or something!”

She quickly tosses the remaining remnants of knitting attempts into the rather large pile of sliced apart sticks in the corner.

“I knew it…” the morose Erune says quietly, “Despite everything, no matter what I do…”

Despite still being dressed in his full armour, Six steps forward into the girls’ room and parks himself on the couch just a step away from Nier.

He slips his gloves off and tucks them into a pocket before drawing a pair of needles from the basket of Kolulu’s ravaged supply of knitting materials.

He places one in each of Nier’s hands before drawing a pair of his own.

“Too loose, and it all falls apart.” he says as calmly as if he were going over a mission’s particulars, “Too tight, and it’ll be more difficult to pull the loops out.”

He starts a loop of thread for Nier and one for himself as well.

“Controlling one’s own power is not easy at times,” he says, a vague wistful air about him, “Especially for those of us who run through battlefields every day.”

His hands deftly work the thread with practiced ease, and he quickly reconfirms his seat as the fastest Eternal at not only combat but also needlework.

“A skyfarer once taught this to me,” he explains, fingers moving so fast, even Zoi can’t follow his motions, “After I went through a very difficult time stemming from my lack of control.”

“If these hands can craft something so beautiful,” he says, quoting a distant skyfarer from long ago, “Then surely the heart behind them must also be beautiful.”

Nier hiccups but doesn’t resume her sobs.

“B-But I…”

“What are you making?” Six interrupts with a question as he continues to knit at a speed beyond even magic’s capabilities.

“S-Scarf.” she mumbles, looking sadly at the tatters of thread before her, “For Danchou-san…”

“I see.” Six replies simply. “Think of her while you knit then.”

Kolulu, noticing the mood brightening pulls herself onto the couch as well and draws her own knitting needles to begin.

Zoi sits down on the couch as well, but simply takes a wayward cookie from the table and rests her hawk-like gaze upon Nier’s hands as the girl tentatively begins her craft as well.

“Danchou-san is so kind…” she says as her fingers maneuvre the needles slowly, but accurately. Or perhaps seeing Six’s fingers move has just skewed Zoi’s perspective of what knitting is supposed to look like.

“Danchou-san gives me my place in this world...makes me...wanted…” Nier’s eyes begin to focus intently on the needles and her fingers.

“Danchou-san...loves me...loves me...has to love me…must LOVE ME...” she begins to repeat herself, her focus growing more and more intense as she adds loop upon loop to her growing construction.

“Love...Love..! LOVE ME!” her mantra becomes a prayer, and then ultimately a demand as her movements become nearly frantic.

Zoi catches a tiny blade of darkness whipping out of Nier’s hand, slicing the thread she is working on in twain.

The girl doesn't notice her magic herself, she simply sees the thread falling to the ground, interrupting her desperate trance.

Her eyes begin to well up with tears again, and Kolulu’s eyes begin to fill with panic once more, but Six interjects.

“The nice thing about thread,” he says as calmly as ever, “Is it can always be mended.”

He ties a small knot, securely reattaching the thread to its lost partner.

“B-But the scarf, it’s not going to be…”

“It won’t be perfect.” Six says straightforwardly, his own scarf beginning to take clear form. “But do you think Danchou is one who will care?”

“Beauty is not perfection.” Six quotes his mysterious skyfarer mentor once more, “What makes this beautiful, what makes you beautiful, is that you made this for someone else.”

He draws the needle out of a fully knitted scarf, and quickly ties off the ends. It is a simple, plain and blue, two handwidths thick, but cleanly crafted.

“Danchou does not need perfection, or any gestures or gifts at all.” he sends a quick wave through the scarf, letting its rippling fabric dazzle the girls in the room.

“No matter what you give, or whether you give anything at all, Danchou will recognize the beauty in your heart.” he swings the scarf forward, letting it settle around Nier’s shoulders before quickly draping it around her neck, “No other has an eye better for such a thing than our Danchou.”

The masked man stands up and heads for the door. Kolulu is looking at the man with eyes so wide with admiration, that he seems almost uncomfortable with acknowledging her.

“Also keep it down a little.” he admonishes them as an afterthought, “The racket has Vampy convinced the ship is haunted and she’s been waking everyone up to tell them ghost stories.”

The Eternal of the Fist vanishes out the door as swiftly as he appeared.

“Well, as I was saying,” Zoi continues, “The magic was clearly coming from your hand…”

“Uoooooo he was so cool!” Kolulu exclaims, as she stuffs a cookie into her mouth.

Nier places her hands on the scarf and buries her mouth into it for a moment.

“No matter what I make...Danchou will always…” she mumbles into the scarf, a smile creeps onto her lips, imperceptible but to the keenest eye, but present nonetheless.

With a deep breath, she finally picks up her needles and resuming her knitting. Occasionally, the threads fall apart or are sliced as her emotions grow wild, but this time, she simply picks them back up ties them back together like she was shown, and resumes her work.

Zoi nods with a sense of accomplishment, feeling she did her detective hat the justice it deserves before retiring it and beginning some knitting of her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Zoi is kind of hard to wrap my writing head around I hope I did her right >.<  
> She was supposed to be a knitter too, but detective hat Zoi sounded so cute I ended up rolling in that direction and only had her knitting right at the end.


End file.
